Conventionally, various attempts have been made on disposable diapers to provide excellent wearing comfort while completely preventing leakage of bodily waste. For example, a disposable diaper is known that is configured to have a distance between a pair of leg hole elastic members at a front waistline unit greater than a distance between the elastic members at a rear waistline unit (see Patent Literature 1).
According to such a disposable diaper, a pocket (extra room) is formed at the front waistline unit, so that an absorber large enough to completely absorb bodily waste can be arranged at the front waistline unit. Consequently, it is considered that the diaper can effectively prevent leakage from the front waistline unit where urine excretion is substantially large.